Enhanced Charisma
The ability to possess unnaturally high charisma. Lesser version of Supernatural Charisma. Also Called * Enhanced Leadership Capabilities The user has unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling them to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to their cause. Charisma is a trait found in certain personalities usually including extreme charm and a 'magnetic' quality of personality and/or appearance along with innate and powerfully sophisticated personal communicability and persuasiveness. Though very difficult or even impossible to define accurately, charisma is often used to describe an (elusive, even undefinable) personality trait that often includes the seemingly 'supernatural' or uncanny ability to lead, charm, persuade, inspire, and/or influence people. The user is special compared to other commonly charismatic figures as their charisma is innately formed and effective for even the most disagreeable entities and allows them to bring whole mobs of individuals to their aid. Associations * Companion Allegiance * Convinced Inevitability * Enhanced Beauty * Mind Control * Psychological Intuition * Supernatural Beauty * Seduction Intuition * Tactical Analysis Limitations * Those with Psionic Shield or Indomitable Will may not be affected unless users earn their trust. * Users may have a hard time earning others' trust at times if they are already familiar with the user's ability. * Loneliness Embodiment users may be too encapsulated in solitude to want a leader. Known Users Gallery File:Tenzen's_Senbon.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) gave the appearance of a pragmatic leader whose care is the welfare and honor of his clan, which led his clansmen to trust him faithfully. File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is a charismatic person to the extent of drawing loyalty from even the Soul Reaper-hating Arrancar, despite his treacherous nature being known to them. File:YhwachRevival.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is a charismatic emperor, that every Quincy in his army happily follows his orders, and are willing to die for his cause. File:Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan (Diablo 3) is a uncanny tactician who led many successful victories for centuries and ruled most of the Burning Hell ruthlessly. File:212px-LeoLuster.png|Leo Luster (Donkey Kong Country) is so cool and charming, he can hypnotize others File:Mr._Satan.jpg|Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) is a charismatic individual, mostly to his dumb luck earned fame, getting the unbelieving people of Earth to assist the Z-Fighters. File:Harry_potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) possesses a good charisma, granting him a good deal of believers, and he even successfully managed an organized army and teaching them spells, earning their faithfulness in return. File:Tigrevrumud_Vorn.jpeg|Tigrevrumud Vorn (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) is charismatic that can even command soldiers or even charm Vanadis due to his amazing bow and tactical skills. File:Naruto_Uzumaki.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki's (Naruto) charisma has been described as a "unique power" by several people. File:Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) is very charismatic, leading to many shinobi to follow him, prominent ones being Kabuto Yakushi, Kimimaro, and Sasuke Uchiha. File:Luffy_Marinford.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has been described as having the most terrifying power of all, the ability to make enemies into allies, even before his infamous heritage became well known. File:Whitebeard_Pirates.jpg|Edward Newgate (One Piece) is greatly charismatic, so much so that he has a gigantic "family" of pirates and allies who follow him, though not out of blind loyalty. File:Bara_Bara_no_Mi.png|Buggy the Star Clown (One Piece) is charismatic enough to recruit an army of more powerful than him prisoners, due to his sheer dumb luck that he is unaware of. File:Caesar_clown.png|Caesar Clown (One Piece) gave the front of a benevolent savior towards of the unsuspecting victims of his experiments, earning their blind loyalty despite his ineptitude in lying and acting. File:The_Elite_Officers_Swear_Loyalty_to_Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is extremely charismatic, partly due to being born with Haoshoku Haki, which led his followers to see him as their king, swearing undying loyalty to him. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) was very charismatic, having ten elite warriors following him, among many others, with Yumi falling in love with him despite his burned appearance. File:Briar-rose.jpg|Part of the Maleficent's (Sleeping Beauty) curse was that Princess Aurora would be beloved by all who know her. SLW_New_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), possesses such charisma that he can get along with virtually anyone, even former enemies. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Charisma Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers